


Luminous

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Daniel’s favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in May 2006 and serves as a response to Prompt# 17: Brown from the LiveJournal challenge community stargatefic100.

They reminded him of the earthen soil sometimes dark, sometimes light depending on his mood. They could become soft like melted chocolate or cold like a crisp autumn leaf. At times they would grow dark and shadowy reminding him oddly of dusk right before darkness descends to cover the land in a blanket of stars. Other times they would turn almost black as night flashing dangerously, ravenously.

Then there were times they would turn a soothing shade of bronze and fill with warmth and humor. So many shades, so many hues, so beautiful, so intriguing, so fascinating...

Now? Now they were an intense dark shade, predatory, smokey, smoldering. The color of obsidian. Intense. They drew him in, lured him, trapped him, pinned him like a tiger traps its prey. His breath catches, halts as he maintains the scorching look, licking his lips suggestively and releasing a drawn out moan as he gently thrusts his hips upwards, silently urging his partner to continue. His lover smiles a teasing, roguish smile as he writhes in pleasure releasing a soft husky, "Jack please..." as heat continues to flood his body. Blue clashes with brown as the message projects loudly and clearly. This is his favorite hue, his favorite shade, the one reserved for moments like these, moments of lust and unadulterated pleasure. Moments when Jack draws great delight in gently tormenting him. 

As Jack once again engulfs him he moans, panting as warm moist heat consumes him, and again he places his hands on Jack's head gently holding him in place as he continues his oral stimulation.

Brown, a color with many hues and many shades, a color that contains many variables. Brown, the color of his lover's eyes...


End file.
